


Good Morning

by Milkkshake



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, writing this made me ill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkkshake/pseuds/Milkkshake
Summary: Just another sweet morning spent with ya boi guzma





	

**Author's Note:**

> ill have you know my friend forced me to post this   
> cannot believe this'll be my first fic on this damned site

"Hey, won'tcha wake up already? I'm getting bored waiting on ya." 

With those words followed the tossling of fingers curling through your hair. The soft gesture coupled with the hushed, baritone voice helped to motivate both of your eyes to open.

"There ya go, those are the pretty eyes I wanted ta see," the voices hand slid from your hair to your cheek. The palm was large and rough, but was very warm. You loved the warmth of the familiar palm, and that coupled with the sweet flattery made you smile.

"Good morning Guzma." Trailed by the rustling of the bed sheets, you moved in closer to your beloved team leader for a kiss on the lips. It was only supposed to be a quick peck, but Guzma always wanted more. Not that you didn't mind. 

Locking lips lazily with passion, Guzma wrapped his sturdy arms around your waist and head in an embrace. Sloppily tongues swirled and danced with each other, and the small passionate moans were let out willingly. 

Once finally broken apart, you and your messy headed lover shared a moment of utter peace as you looked into each others eyes. Your face felt almost as heated as the immense love you felt toward your precious team leader. You pulled him close once more to kiss his cheek.

"Your breath stinks." Guzma huffed out a short chuckle at your teasing. You couldn't help but smile from nearly ear to ear at how cute he was.

"Hey, yours is even worse," he exclaimed just as childishly and pinched your nose. You both shared a laugh together.

"Then let's get ready. I found a really nice, quiet relaxing spot that I think you'd like."

**Author's Note:**

> even though I hate most of it this was really fun and I hope you all enjoyed it somewhat


End file.
